


new fears

by perniciousanarchy



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Blood Drinking, I have to do everything myself, M/M, god i can't believe none of you have written anything about this yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/pseuds/perniciousanarchy
Summary: Fenrich knew going in that his service would possibly require such a task of him, but he had thought nothing of it at the time.





	new fears

The first occurrence had been strange, while not entirely unexpected.

It had been just recently after Fenrich had sworn his life to the man. He knew going in that his service would possibly require such a task of him, but he had thought nothing of it at the time, as it seemed inconsequential. A small price to pay, when confronted with the man who Fenrich firmly believed to be the one capable of helping him to achieve his goals.

And yet, Fenrich had never quite considered the...... implications of such a thing, until he was faced with it.

It had been shortly after yet another skirmish with some fellow demons. They never lasted long- Fenrich had yet to find another demon that could stand up to the power of Valvatorez. Still, it had been rather bloody, as his Lord did enjoy his fair share of carnage every now and then, something that Fenrich found himself being both intimidated and enthralled by. The Tyrant in the midst of battle was a sight unlike any other, surely.

Valvatorez stood, overlooking the fallen bodies of his enemies, and his eyes shone with the thrill of victory. Fenrich couldn't help but admire the imposing figure that was his Lord- a proud and noble demon, indeed.

"Fenrich?"

The werewolf straightened at the sound of his name. "Yes, My Lord?" he inquired in turn, still getting used to the weight of the title on his tongue, a reminder of his vow. Valvatorez simply beckoned him closer. Curiosity piqued, he obeyed.

"I would like to be at my full potential for our trek to the human world," The vampire spoke, once Fenrich was closer. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, something Fenrich had seldom witnessed from him, and as such was further intrigued. "Considering we still have a way to go, my options will be limited."

"Your options," Fenrich repeated, wondering why Valvatorez wouldn't simply get to the point already.

"Yes. As such, I have a request," He turned to face Fenrich fully, his expression a rather peculiar one. "You are free to decline, of course. It is not my desire to-"

Realization dawned on the werewolf, and he snorted at his Lord's behavior, finding his hesitance rather silly.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Lord Val," He interrupted, holding up a hand to cease the other man's inane rambling before it could begin, "it's in your nature as a vampire to require such a thing, yes? Here," Fenrich held out his wrist to Valvatorez, whose expression was mildly surprised. He obviously did not expect such a thing from the strong willed werewolf before him. Still, it quickly changed into one of warm appreciation, as he reached out and gingerly took Fenrich's wrist in his own gloved hand.

"Thank you, Fenrich," were the last words Valvatorez spoke before he was raising Fenrich's wrist to his lips. To his horror, Fenrich felt an odd thrill run through him as he watched the vampire bare his fangs and sink them into his flesh, something he made a mental note to examine more fully later.

It stung, but it was not unbearable, he noted vaguely. Valvatorez kept his eyes closed, something Fenrich was rather grateful for, as he was not sure how he would react if he had to look into those crimson eyes all the while- the mental image had him turning red and averting his gaze altogether, and he wondered nervously if Val could feel his heartbeat pick up in the pulse of his wrist.

It could not have been more than five minutes until Valvatorez was pulling away, releasing his hold on Fenrich and straightening. The werewolf let his wrist fall limply to his side as he attempted to collect himself.

Valvatorez's smile was blindingly bright. "Shall we head out, then?"

Fenrich nodded wordlessly, rendered speechless with the knowledge that the smear of vivid red on his Lord's lips was from him.

**Author's Note:**

> yahoo answers how do i keep from popping a boner when the incredibly handsome vampire i am pining over drinks my blood?????????? help
> 
> i might add a second chapter to this if i can fix it up enough


End file.
